


Remote Pleasure

by MystikValkyrye



Series: Remote Pleasure [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, We-Vibe, blowjob, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikValkyrye/pseuds/MystikValkyrye
Summary: Went to a sex toy demo this weekend... Imagine Sebastian finding out!
Series: Remote Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Remote Pleasure

“So, what did you buy?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, come on, doll, you can tell me.”

A shiver went through me as Sebastian called me the term of endearment. He knew I had an eye on him, I was sure of it. And now, he wanted to know what I’d bought at the Pure Romance party I’d gone to over the weekend. How he found out I was going there, I had no idea. I stared back at him in the mirror while I applied mattifying powder to his perfect-in-my-opinion face.

“I am not telling you anything.”

Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me close, his lips to my ear. “If you tell me, I could help you use it.”

This time, I almost let out a moan. God, I wanted him to. But I kept my head straight. “Nope!”

“Sweetheart, come on, tell us!” Chris said from the hairdresser’s chair.

She looked at me, shrugged, and kept working. She was older and didn’t care for the men, not as I did. I had a massive crush on both, though never said anything. The dreams I had of being sandwiched between the two were...obscene.

Chris chuckled and looked back at his phone while Sebastian stared. I felt my core tighten and had a sudden idea. Daringly, I looked into his eyes and whispered in his ear, “I will tell you one thing. Download this app and apply the code A2RY7.” I showed him the app on my phone. “Use it after lunch only, not before.”

He frowned but obeyed. I finished putting makeup on him, then on Chris and Anthony. They headed to work while the hairdresser and I cleaned up our stations and continued working with other cast members and extras.

At lunchtime, I escaped to the bathroom to unpack the Jive We-Vibe I’d bought; it also came with an app for someone else to play with the toy from afar. I was glad I’d charged the toy the day before and washed it once more before putting it in. Fortunately, the thought that Sebastian would be on the other end of the commands made me wet already and the toy went in easily. I put the tail end on my clit and pulled up my panties, ready for when he’d start. 

I ate with other members of the crew, my body tense as if I’d be attacked. It was when I finally relaxed as I was laughing at one of Mackie’s jokes that I felt some buzzing inside me and a slight sting on my clit. I hiccupped and my eyes went wide when everyone looked at me. I held back from any other reaction and excused myself, walking over to the hair and makeup trailer. Wherever Sebastian was, he could see me, but I couldn’t see him. 

I wanted to reach the trailer before he hit higher frequencies, but he didn’t let me. I almost folded in two in pleasure when both ends buzzed, making my g-spot swell and my clit buzz. I grabbed the railing to the stairs, gripping it tightly as pleasure tore through me over and over, higher, and lower second after second.

A passing crew member asked if I was okay and I nodded, nearly out of breath, telling her that I had a period cramp. Such a lie, I knew, but it was better than the truth. I inhaled deeply and sat on the stairs to show Sebastian I could take it and hold back. 

He made me pay for it, putting the app on high. I squealed and covered my mouth, looking away as I felt my climax nearing. I remembered what the presenter had said about this toy for first-timers; it might cause me to squirt. I didn’t want that to happen in front of everyone.

With much effort, I managed to make it up the stairs and close the door behind me. I gripped the back of my makeup chair to let pleasure run its course, so close to an orgasm. I wondered how much fun Sebastian was having now that he couldn’t see me anymore.

As the toy buzzed intensely, I darted for the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid, lifting my skirt, and lowering my panties. I didn’t even have to touch myself that I came right then and there. I pulled on the toy and squirted all over the floor, crying out silently so no one would hear me.

“Well, that was a sight and a half,” Sebastian said as he pushed the shower curtain to the side.

I gasped and covered myself, my eyes wide. “Oh, my God! What are you doing in here?”

“Had to see it for myself. Did some research on that little app, doll. It’s even better than I thought, so I followed you.” 

As he spoke, he rubbed his crotch and I could see how horny he was. “That was...fucking hot!”

I bit my lip and reached for his red belt, looking up. “You got a look, now it’s my turn.”

“You naughty girl! I knew it by the look in your eyes.” Sebastian undid his belt and unzipped his pants, letting out his stiff cock. 

It was huge. And I mean, the biggest I’d ever seen; thick and veiny. He stroked himself for a while and I couldn’t help but lean in and take the tip in my mouth. I heard him groan as I suckled and twirled my tongue around it. He stroked faster and warned me just in time to come on my cleavage. 

He blushed. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

I didn’t care. I sucked and cleaned him well, bobbing up and down until he was hard again. I tried to deep throat him but couldn’t, so I corkscrewed my hand to bring him some pleasure.

“Wait, wait!” he pleaded.

He took the toy from my hand and crouched down, slowly inserting it again. My eyes rolled back as I was still sensitive. I told him so, so he used the app on the lower setting. But as I sucked harder and harder, he increased the power, making me moan around his meat. I moved the tail-like tip to rub my clit myself and as Sebastian gripped my hair, near his orgasm, I had another wet one, making me pull the toy out again. 

Sebastian growled and grunted. “Gonna come, doll.” 

I opened my mouth wide so he could stroke himself to a finish. I swallowed everything he gave me, nearly out of breath. He lifted me and kissed me hard, then pressed his forehead to mine. “Put it back in. We’ll keep playing tonight… If you want.”

With a grin, I cleaned the toy and put it back in, then pulled up my panties while he fixed himself. I wiped the floor with a towel, and we left, one after the other. He took his place in the seat to get his hair done and Chris came in for makeup. 

His cute smile also made me blush. There was something about him I couldn’t shake. I re-did Sebastian’s makeup quickly since he had to be on set earlier, then Chris changed seats so I could take care of him.

But as I began applying lotion to his face, I felt the familiar buzz in my core. _What the hell?_ I looked down as the power was set on high and saw… Chris had the app open and was toying with the control button. He winked at me, and whispered, “You whispered a little too loudly earlier...”

[ ](https://www.we-vibe.com/ca-en/jive)


End file.
